


White Rose

by yukkueri



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Female Nakamoto Yuta, Fluff, Marriage, Married Couple, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukkueri/pseuds/yukkueri
Summary: He had been planning for this day for over 7 years of them being together as a couple and many years to spare and live as a married one...taeyong × fem! yuta
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	White Rose

**Author's Note:**

> this fic contains female! yuta x taeyong ^^
> 
> i wanted to try and write something different so this is what i got..
> 
> i hope you like it ❤ thank you
> 
> i apologize for spelling and grammar errors, i hope u enjoy

“Oh my God, YES!”

The yell of happiness left Yutas’ mouth as the small girl tackled the man infront of her. Yutas’ laugh was filled with pure happiness and her cheeks were glistening from the tears wetting her cheeks.

She was crying from the joy and the shock she was experiencing.

Taeyong laughed and wrapped his arms around Yutas’ petite waist tightly and held her in a tight embrace.

Finally, after months of collecting money and making sure he has all the things prepared. Taeyong finally gathered the courage to propose to her. He had been planning for this day for over 7 years of them being together as a couple and many years to spare and live as a married one.

.

.

Everyone turned their attention to the center, where Yuta was standing.  
To her, today was special. She had dreamt about this day many times as a child. 

Now, she finally wore the beautiful white gown her mother had made by hand and the touch of make up outstand her natural beauty and her hair neatly up in a bun and adorned with white roses.

Taeyong watched her walk down the aisle towards him almost brought tears to gush out. 

Yuta took her place and stood infront of him with a shy smile decorating her lips, she looked down before facing Taeyong again.  
Their gazes locked onto each other..and for that moment, they feel like there wasn’t anyone except them and them only.

‘Can’t she be more beautiful than before?’ He questioned himself. Taeyong couldn’t tear his eyes away and wiped a tear.  
Johnny, his best man, gave him a patted his shoulder as a form of comfort.

Taeyong smiled sheepishly to himself, feeling proud and fortunate that he’s going to spend his life with her.

.

.

Moving into their new house was another level of excitement.  
After their marriage, Taeyong rented a small apartment for them to live as they both worked their hardest to at least buy themselves their own house to start and grow their small family.

At long last, they had enough savings to buy themselves a new house. 

“You should take a rest..” Yuta said, reaching out to help Taeyong with the boxes. Taeyong sighed, he wasn’t fond of Yuta helping him with the heavy items and the heavy boxes..He’s afraid she’ll hurt herself.

The two took a small rest, sitting next to each other on the dusty couch.

.

“What color will should we choose for our bedroom wall?” Yuta asked, rubbing her chin in a thinking manner.

Taeyong just finished sticking wallpaper by the living room and the hallways while Yuta was asked to paint the bedroom wall.

The paint buckets were all over the floor as Yuta held onto the dry paintbrush. “I think yellow would be nice!” She said and dipped her brush in the paint and splatted it to the wall.

…

“Done!” She squealed as she jumped down from the chair she used to paint on the taller part of the room. Taeyong sighed, he knew Yuta would leave the rest to him. 

He smiled.

“You missed a spot.”  
“Where-“ Taeyong smirked and wiped his paint-stained finger on her nose. “Taeyong!” She gasped.

In an act of revenge, she brushed his cheek with the paintbrush she held before laughing at the half-yellowfaced Taeyong. 

She immediately grabbed her phone and took pictures of him. “Yellow is such a good color on you!” She exclaimed with a giggle when Taeyong started pouting.

When she was done, he immediately grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up, placing her on his shoulder. Yuta squealed by the attack and laughed. “Taeyong!” 

.

.

Trying for a child was one of the most challenging thing for both Taeyong and Yuta. They really planned for the right time to conceive a child.

Taeyong was nervous but Yuta on the other hand was somewhat anxious but both of them were obviously excited to have a baby around.

“I can’t wait for the baby to come..” Yuta whispered, looking straight into Taeyongs’ eyes as she rubbed her naked stomach. 

Her husband only let out a chuckle and wraps his arms on her slim waist, pulling their naked bodies closer. “You’re going to be the best mother..” He hummed, kissing her forehead. 

Yuta only smiled and snuggled closer towards her husbands’ warmth. “..And you’re going to be the best dad..” She mumbled.

They both then startled giggling. “Look at us.. Getting overwhelmed over the thought of parenthood..” Taeyong said.

…

“OH MY GOD, TAEYONG!!” 

Taeyong was obviously startled when Yutas’ scream from the bathroom echoed throughout the house.

Taeyong, who was about to change his clothes just ran to the front of the bathroom door in his boxers in panic from Yutas’ yell.  
He knocked on the door frantically, before Yuta walked out of the room and faced him. “Yuta, wha-“

Yuta had fresh tears in her eyes, a smile decorating her lips. 

Taeyong stared at her, slightly confused. “Yukkuri..?” He cooed.  
She approached him and leaned her side against him before giving him the test in her hand.

..it was positive

Taeyong was silent before he turned to Yuta, an excited and happy smile slowly made his way on his lips before he let out an excited yell. “Yuta, we’re having a baby!” He said, grabbing her by her waist and twirled her around. “A baby!”

They both laughed. At that moment, Taeyong never felt this happy..

.

.

The night sky was decorated beautifully with stars and the moon was shining its light to complete the shimmering stars.

Now, Yuta and Taeyong are settled beside each other on their bed.

Yuta was sound asleep, snoring quietly as Taeyong stare at her calm figure. He smiled and stroked her cheek, before his eyes travel down to her stomach.

Yuta had been 7 months pregnant with a baby boy. Taeyong scooted closer to her and placed his hand on her stomach, stroking it slightly and rubbing his thumb over it.

He felt his child bump against his hand from inside his mothers’ womb.

Due to the baby moving.Yuta shifted in discomfort. Taeyong leaned closer to her stomach and smiled affectionately. His son is very active no matter what time of the day, and his kicking and moving may hurt his mother but Yuta, despite the pain, just smile and talk to her baby; whispering to him and singing him a lullaby.

Taeyong chuckled before he whispered to the baby.  
“Hey, Taeyong junior..” He laughed slightly over the little nickname. Yuta would always call the baby ‘Taeyong junior’ due to them not deciding a name for him yet.

“I’m sure you’re familiar with Daddy talking to you, but I really want you to know that I love you more than anything in the world, besides your mother, but I just want you know that both of you are the most important and I love both of you so much…” He whispered and placed a kiss on Yutas’ stomach.

When Taeyong felt his child move again, he sung a lullaby from his childhood at a low volume, in hopes that the baby doesn’t move as much and let Yuta sleep peacefully for the night.

“You’re an active one, just like mommy.” Taeyong chuckled, “But mommy needs to sleep and get some energy. Don’t move too much okay, baby? Daddy loves you.” He placed a kiss on Yutas’ stomach before laying back on his side.

“I never knew you can sing like that.”

Yutas’ voice brought a bashful smile on his lips. “I think he really likes your singing..” Yuta rubbed her stomach, “He’s calmed down..”

Taeyong smiled and only scooted closer to his wife. “I’m glad..”

.

.

“Nana!” 

Yuta scolded when the energetic 2 year old who ran away from her with an ice cream stick on his hand. Yuta chased after him, but unfortunately she wasn’t fast enough to actually catch him. 

“Nana, come here!”

The messy boy laughed and squealed loudly as soon as his mother reached out to grab him.

“Daddy!” 

Taeyong, who just arrived from work, was surprised to see Jaemin running towards him and in an instinct, he caught him in his arms and picked him up.

“Nana-“

Jaemin wiped his messy lips and cheeks onto his fathers’ white shirt and giggled mischievously.

“Mommy is scaryyy!” He squealed and held onto Taeyong tightly.

Taeyong laughed at Yutas’ expression before asking Taeyong to put him down. Once Jaemin was in her arms again, she cleaned him and made sure none of the sweet and sticky treats are far from his reach.

“You spoil him too much.” Yuta shook her head as she watch Jaemin play with his toys by the living room.

Taeyong only smiled as a response. It was true, he spoils Jaemin a little bit oo much to the extend where he just couldn’t say no.

Yuta on the other hand had her ways of raising her little angel by making sure he wasn’t spoiled too much by his father.

“You know he’s my little baby angel. I can’t say no to him.” Taeyong hummed, “You’re unbelievable.” Yuta said and rolled her eyes jokingly.

“Mommy, I want a sister!” Jaemin exclaimed out of nowhere, and before their angel asked for more, Yuta just picked him up and made her way into his room to get Jaemin tucked in for his bedtime.

.

.

Catching Yuta and Jaemin taking a nap together was the purest thing he wouldn’t think he’d ever witness.

He quietly approach them, smiling. 

His little family was the source of his happiness and he knows he wouldn’t trade anything for them.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this! 
> 
> tell me about your thoughts on this ^^


End file.
